Ni la muerte nos puede separar
by jaki-hiroshi-sama
Summary: tema esta totalmente segado por sus celos y cometera una locura...DE SUICIDARSE!. tsurugi lo intentara impedir pero llegara tarde. morira con el PASEN Y LEAN ES YAOI !


jaki: hola^^! Bueno este es mi primer fick en fanfiction

Kat: haci es mis queridos lectores este fick es de …..TSURUGI X TENMA

Jaki: es muy emo este fick por esta canción watch?v=G5x9eMsfpBE

Bueno sin mas a la historia^^

**Ni la muerte nos puede separar.**

_**Prov. Tenma**_

_porque?... porque la vida me sonríe al principio pero al final no? Le he hecho algo?...quizás si… el haber nacido._

_Todo es tan oscuro a qui en mi recamara, tan frio, tan solitario, sin esperanzas de que yo vuelva a sonreir… solo me quedaría morir bajo esta tristeza que inunda mi corazón, tu engaño, esas palabras que pareecian que serian para siempre, esos besos, abrazos, gemidos, pero al parecer…tu nunca me quisistes ¿Qué por que te crei? Tan solo no lo se. Tu eras mi gran fortaleza para seguir viviendo pero tu ya no estas con migo…porque? Tsurugi… porque?... PORQUE!...acaso no te di el amor que tu necesitavas; pero si lo intento ahora… ya es demasiado tarde tu ya me dejastes… por shindou; me dejastes con esta herida profunda , que con lo único que se curaría… es mi muerte_

_**Fin prov. Tenma**_

Seguía aun recostado en su cama, llorando sin para , tenia un par de heridas en su muñecas, estaba demacardo, y las fuerzas de su optimismo se abian hido, su sonrisa había desaparecido, y el brillo de sus ojos estaba apagado… ese dia seria el ultimo para el ¿la razón? Ese mismo instante iba a suicidarse. Agarro con las pocas que tenia su celular y llamo el numero de tsurugi para darle el ultimo adiós y el ultimo te amo.

-_hola? Tenma- se oyo por la otra línea_

_-k-kyousuke…tengo q-que decirte que…- su voz sonaba muy entrecortada, le dificultava un poco estar hablano_

_-matsukase, acaso estas llorando- pregunto preocupado el otro_

_-solo te llamo para decirte mi ultimo adiós…- las lagrimas caian cada vez mas de sus ojos_

_-no! No juegues matsukase que intentas hacer- empezó a alterarse al haber escuchado que ese seria su ultimo adiós_

_-kyousuke, yo te amo y espero que seas feliz con shindou y que el te de lo que yo no pude- seguía llorando mientars con la otra mano alcanzaba un cuchillo y estaba dispuesto a colgar pero sin preguntar algo_

_-k-kyousuke tu me quieres?- al menos quería morir con unas esperanzas_

_-matsukase… yo si te quiero y te amo … pero shindou es…- lastima ya habían colgado la llamada- MATSUKASE!- grito para luego correwr a la casa del mencionado._

_si sabia que había un pero y eso significa que quieres mas a el que a mi, que yo ya no soy nada para ti… no valgo nada soy un inútil; pero al menos tu seras feliz con el_

_**fin porv. Tenma.**_

_Después de haber pensado una ultima vez en su amado, se dispuso a ponerse el cuchillo en su corazón no sin antes decir "TSURUGI YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE Y ESTARE CON TIGO" para luego traspasarse el objeto y haci poder sanar esa herida hecha por los celos que había provocado su amado_

_Se oian a lo lejos los pasos de alguien que venia corriendo bajo esa tormenta de nieve. Esr el mismísimo tsurugi kyousuke quien benia a toda prisa antes de que su amado cometiera una locura. _

_((Tocan la puerta))_

_Quien podrá ser?- se pregunto aki para luego encontrarse con un tsurugi cansado_

_Acaso vienes a…- no pudo terminar de hablar_

_La habitación de matsukase?- pregunto con una mirada amenazante_

_Al fondo del pasillo- dijo confundida_

_Se dirijio corriendo hasta la habitación pero estaba cerrada. Haci que de un empujon la derrivo para luego encontrarse al peli café tirado en un charco de sangre-MATSUKASE!-_

_Grito para luego ir a socorrerle y ponerlo entre sus piernas_

_-kyo-chan- dijo en un hilo de voz_

_-tenma no te mueras yo si te amo, por favor no te mueras, no me dejes solo- estrujaba al menor entre su pecho_

_-t-tu… tienes a shindou… el es tu verdadero amor y…- dificultosamente hablaba mientras escupía sangre por la boca_

_-entre shindou y yo no hat nada! Que pasemos el tiempo juntos no significa nada- le mira incrédulo_

_-p-pero… tu le enseñastes un anillo- dijo mientras aun le quedaban unos minutos o quisas segundos de vida_

_- ese anillo… era para ti- el mayor saca una cajita negra y de ella extrae un anillo _

_-tenma…te casarias con migo?- le pregunto sabiendo que al otrto no le quedaba tanto tiempo_

_-c-claro… peor yo ya no estare vivo- lo mira a sus ojos _

_-claro que si…AUNQUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE!- le grita para luego empezar a llorar_

_- e-entonces haci será- dijo para luego sentir como los labios del otro le daban un beso que seria quisas el ultimo._

_El menor fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos para luego quedarse sumido en un sueño eterno. El otro al darse cuenta de lo sucedido para luego sacarle el cuchillo al otrto y ponérselo en su pecho al lado del corazón _

_-"estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad y después de la muerte"- dijo para volver a besar esos labios ya sin color y en el acto abrazar a su prometido e incrustarse el artefacto y haci morir en un beso eterno y amoroso que nadie ni nada lograra separar… ni si quiera la muerte._

_**Fin TT^TT**_

Kat: que triste malditas canciones

Jaki: a qui les dejamos el URL DE CÓMO NOS INSPIRAMOS

HASTA LA OTRA^^!

watch?v=mCEfqj9pDAI&feature=related

watch?v=732ju8LS6gM


End file.
